


Overture

by Poochee



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Rush (2013)
Genre: Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, Drug Use, Ficlet, Fist Fights, Frottage, M/M, Prompt Fill, Role Reversal, guess which song i listened to while writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:19:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poochee/pseuds/Poochee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> It’s a ticking time bomb between them, and Niki knows he’s cutting the wrong wire. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overture

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again c:
> 
> A prompt (my first one!) given to me by tumblr user [laurazel](http://laurazel.tumblr.com/), consisting mostly of angry sex with added frottage, marking/hickies, and role reversal. 
> 
> Please enjoy!!

It’s mostly the fact that James had abandoned him at a gas station in the middle of freezing January that caused Niki’s irritable mood at the beginning of the evening. He knew they got into little spats like true friends (maybe even lovers) do, probably more often than most, but Niki never would have thought that James would follow through with his threat to _leave_ him and take off to the party on his own.

When he finally arrived at the address, cold and pissed off, he found James upstairs in one of the bedrooms with his lips wrapped around the end of a blunt the same way the redhead kneeling in front of him had her lips wrapped around his cock.

Now, what they have between them is fairly open, mutually agreed upon, because as much as James loves to fuck and be fucked by Niki, old habits die hard. All Niki has asked is that James be safe with anyone besides him, and the Brit’s actually fallen through with it, so far. In fact, he rarely strays, aside from tonight. The girl had barely even bothered Niki, because he knew the role she was playing in this, but he had still forced her out of the room so he could have a few strong words with James.

And those strong words had quickly become fists.

The drive home is tense, to say the least.

James has a split lip and a sore elbow, from hitting it against the floor when it was supposed to make contact with Niki’s stomach. Niki has dried blood flaking on his top lip and a sore toe from stubbing it against the bed. They’re both disheveled and the night has been spoiled by the fight; it caused them to leave the party early, and now James is staring straight over the wheel as he drives while Niki has his arms crossed over his chest and glares out of the window.

They arrive back home and leave the car quietly, James trudging behind Niki through the inch or two of snow as they make their way towards the front door. The Austrian unlocks it quietly, jaw set as he flicks on the light to the living room and tosses his keys onto the coffee table.

They shrug off their jackets quietly, until Niki has enough yet again because his fucking toes are _freezing_ , and he kicks off his shoes while muttering, “You’re an asshole.”

“And you’re a rat,” James grunts in response, his voice low as well, “With dried blood on your lip.”

Niki wipes it away angrily with the back of his hand, feeling more and more irritated the longer he’s around James.

It’s a ticking time bomb between them, and Niki knows he’s cutting the wrong wire.

“Why did you do it?” He will never be jealous, because being jealous means that he cares. And he doesn’t, not about some random woman James picks up at random parties for a quick blow. It just irritates him because he knows James was putting on a show, _trying_ to make him care. He doesn’t give two shits about being left at a gas station, he’s been left at worse, but the _second_ James tries to manipulate him, he gets pissed.

It’s not how their relationship works, and it never will.

“Well, I knew you wouldn’t do it after I left you at the gas station,” James lies, trying to spite him, as he makes his way to the kitchen. Niki follows him with a new glare.

“Obviously, you asshole,” he spits, watching James putter around the kitchen as he crosses his arms again. His fingers begin to tap against his arm as James pulls a glass from the cupboard.

The air is thick with tension once more as the silence sets in and James is looking into the fridge for a moment, before he slams the door shut and throws his glass at the wall in a fit, the sound of it shattering satisfying to both men’s ears, although Niki’s body tensed. He feels like another fight is coming up, the tension is telltale, yet he keeps prodding James in the side like a fire iron.

“Clean that up,” he orders sharply, softly, feeling his heart beginning to pick up speed, can feel his cheeks beginning to flush as James turns to look at him, his features hard as if set in stone.

It sends a wave of arousal down to his cock when it shouldn’t.

And James has him pushed up against the wall within seconds, hands pressing his hips against it so he stays put, but it’s hardly needed as Niki’s legs begin wrapping around his waist tightly, and they’re meeting in the middle to press their lips together in a hard, messy kiss that sends James’ mind reeling.

Niki bites down on his lower lip just as his fingers find their way into blond hair, grabbing and _pulling_ , so much that James has to tilt his head back and moan from the pain-pleasure as Niki begins to suck and bite at his neck. He’s sure his lip has split open again, if the metallic taste on his tongue said anything.

Angry sex with Niki is all carnal desires and animal instinct; fucking, in its complete essence. It’s filled with biting and scratching, broken insults in between moans, and plenty of rough treatment. The tension from earlier makes their blood boil in their veins, filled with anger and the urge to hurt, but that cool rush of adrenaline fills their bodies before the familiar warmth of arousal kicks in moments later.

It’s as intoxicating as driving.

James grinds his steadily thickening cock against the front of Niki’s jeans like some damn teenager, the delicious friction of fabric making his head swim from the lust being pumped into his body, parting his lips to moan into the brunet’s ear hotly, simply needing _some_ kind of retaliation for everything Niki’s doing to him. He’s pleased to hear a sharp gasp before there’s pain again, this time caused by those ratty teeth biting into his shoulder.

“Fucking rat,” James hisses, roughly rolling his hips into Niki’s again, earning another broken moan from the Austrian.

With a bit of leverage, and a lot of balance, James pulls them away from the wall and stumble towards the bedroom, purposely bumping into the walls on their way. Niki’s growling as he paws at James’ shirt, one hand still in that stupid blond hair, pulling and directing until they fall onto the bed in a heap. It’s another fight for them, trying to pin the other down, grabbing wrists and spreading legs, tearing off one another’s clothing between hot, messy kisses.

James has Niki pinned to the bed with one arm and has pushed two lubed fingers inside of him by the time most of their clothing is off, panting against his rival’s chest where he’s attempting to kiss, but he quickly begins to bite as Niki rocks down on his fingers with broken German that’s stringed together with moans.

And when he thinks the ratty little bastard has had enough, he pulls his fingers out and lubes himself up. Niki gasps, tilting his head back and growling as James slides into him smoothly, dragging his fingernails down the Brit’s back angrily, digging his heels into the blond’s ass in attempts of getting him deeper. “Fuck me James,” he pants, his face flushed as James finally holds onto his hips roughly, pinning him to the bed before he begins to move, biting down on the Austrian’s shoulder as he feels the vice-like grip Niki has around him.

He’s pounding into the smaller man then, their skin slapping together loudly as it mixes with the moans and gasps, unfiltered German curses leaving Niki’s parted lips and it’s so achingly perfect that James nips at Niki’s neck again, groaning into the damp skin.

“You’re fucking perfect on my cock, Niki,” he breathes, grinning at the soft whine he manages to coax out of the brunette when he angles his thrusts _just like that_. “Look at you…” He loses his train of thought as Niki pulls him in for a kiss, biting at his lower lip and pulling his hair again. His lip’s definitely split because of this little bastard, so he pulls himself up and begins to pound into Niki, holding him in place as the bed shakes and the Austrian’s absolutely losing it on his cock.

“ _James, James, bitte_ ,” he pants and moans into the air, reaching up and twisting his fingers into the sheets, pulling on them and writhing around until they’re cramping and the knot in his stomach is getting tighter and tighter and just a little more, James, please, I’m so--

James cums inside him with a choked moan, hips stuttering as he fills the smaller man to the brim, riding out his orgasm messily until he stops altogether, resting atop the brunet with a few tired huffs.

“ _Was_ \--” Niki looks dazed, toes curling as he recognizes the warmth blossoming inside of him, the feeling he’s becoming accustomed to ever since they agreed to get rid of condoms between them. Then, as everything pieces together, he bares his teeth and glares up at the blond, “ _Oh_ , _Sie verdammt nutzlos--”_ He cuts himself off and instead rolls them with the help of his legs, now almost on the edge of the bed with James still inside of him, if only for a moment. He sits up, steadying himself by placing his hands on the broad chest and swallowing a moan before pulling himself off of his not-boyfriend’s softening cock with a tiny grunt.

“Can’t fucking believe you,” he whispers to James, the _immortal fuck_ , licking his bottom lip as he feels the warmth dribbling down his inner thighs. He takes to ignoring it in favour of grabbing the abandoned lube next to the pillows, uncapping it with a flick before coating two fingers thoroughly.

He pushes one inside James’ pliant body, earning a little grunt of discomfort, but the blond’s endless legs open up in silent invitation. A smirk appears on Niki’s face then, “ _Nicht völlig nutzlos_ ,” he nearly purrs, curling the single digit inside James, and he smiles as he feels the Brit clench around him and groan.

“Niki,” James pants, throwing an arm over his eyes as he feels the second finger prodding, stretching him wider, and he doesn’t fight it. He lets Niki abuse his prostate until he’s trembling, gripping the bed sheet tightly in his fists. His lips part in a silent moan when Niki suddenly fills him, hands on his inner thighs and pushing them _wide_ , fingernails digging into the skin and James lets a moan tear through his throat as he bears down on the cock inside him.

“ _So hübsch_ ,” Niki moans under his breath, pushing until his hips meet the back of James’ thighs, and he doesn’t waste any time in finding his own completion that had been taken away from him. He’s pulling James down onto his cock every time he pushes forward, building up his rhythm until the bed’s shaking again and he’s pounding into the Brit, growling something under his breath while James turns his head to the side and moans as loud as he can.

When that little knot returns to Niki’s abdomen, he holds his breath and stares down at the infuriating blond beneath him, watching how James’ face twists in pleasure, head is tilted back and his throat is bared. Niki can’t help but to lower himself onto James, reaching up to his blond hair again, pulling it to keep his head back as he begins to bite and suck bruises into his rival’s neck.

And when Niki finally cums, he bites the junction of James’ neck and shoulder, short hard little thrusts filling the babbling man beneath him. Niki breaths out a little breath of relief as he lifts himself up on shaky arms, taking his time in slipping out of James, just so that he knows the other man can feel him. A soft whined ‘ _Niki’_ tells him yes, James can, so he collapses next to him, still trying to catch his breath as the sweat cools on their skin.

“Forgive me yet?” James pants softly once he finally comes around, forearm over his eyes and just lying there, useless.

Niki glances over at the blond, his own breathing laboured, and he sizes James up before saying, “Maybe.”

A lazy grin stretches on James’ lips then, all teeth and dimples, before he slides down to place himself nicely between Niki’s thighs.


End file.
